


Tea and Birthday Celebrations

by wdz_nko



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Birthday Presents, F/M, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdz_nko/pseuds/wdz_nko
Summary: It was impossible to see Kim Wooseok for his birthday. Instead of insisting to see him and risking a scandal, you stay at a cafe holding a cup-sleeve event for him. You ended up getting more than what you ordered.





	Tea and Birthday Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally a quickie as I wrote this on my break to purge my mind of these thoughts. >_<.

You roll your shoulders and feel the tension building up. You’ve been at this coffee shop for hours and it still feels like you’ve barely made a dent in your to-do list. You drop your glasses and pinch the bridge of your nose.

You mutter a curse under your breath and sit back, letting your head roll back so you can look at the ceiling. One minute. That’s all you needed, to clear your mind and to recoup. You stifle a yawn and reach for your coffee but the cup was empty. 

It’s probably wise to skip getting another one, since three cups of coffee at 1PM in the afternoon isn’t so healthy. You looked around the shop, it was decorated with Wooseok’s photos, all of them capturing his face so well. 

You were there at a cup-sleeve event to show your support despite being buried in a mountain of work for uni. Although you can’t really spend the day with him like you usually do, due to his schedule and Swing’s mega tight handle on their security, you can at least say you still celebrated his birthday. You look at a photo of his pouting and signature aegyo pose.

“Wooseok-ah, I need a little pick me up.” You murmur, as you stood up and head to the bathroom. The coffee shop was small and it had a shared bathroom, the sign saying ’Occupied’ had you stopping before you turn the knob.

The door cracks open and a hand reaches out for you pulling you inside. You gasp in alarm, but was quickly stunted when the same hand covers your mouth muffling your words. You didn’t have time to comprehend what was happening before you feel wet kisses trailing at the crook of your neck.

No alarm or fear washed over you. You could recognize that scent even if you were bound and gagged. Wooseok let out a low growl before he captures your skin between his teeth.

“Glad you could come to my celebration.” His hands slide under your shirt and the contact made you jump. He had not touched you in so long and your nerves dance at the sensation. Your hands scrambled to lift his shirt up, fingers trembling. You needed to feel him. To touch him. It felt like electricity was shooting at the tip of your fingers as your heartbeat drum deafening you.

“Fuck.” He hisses when your hands dip and find its prize. Already throbbing. Warm and angry as your fingers curl around him.

“Already?” You purr. His gaze darkens and he bit down on your lip.

“Don’t tease.” And you comply, sinking to your knees. You pull down his jeans, your eyes never leaving his. Even when you kiss the tip and wrap your lips around him, your eyes never breaks contact. “Fuck you.” He mutters.

His fingers laces with your hair and he tugs a little to control your rhythm. His eyes are closed now but his mouth hang open as his breathing hitched as he bucks his hips and pleasure himself with your mouth. 

It was all too dirty, as you hear yourself gag and feel your shirt dampen with a mixture of fluids trailing down your neck. It was the kind of mess that you loved. His grip tightens and you clamp down on him. He moans, guttural and deep. It was like he forgot your were there as he filled your mouth with his seed.

You gladly suck him dry, riding his high and swiping your tongue around his length as he continued to spasm. His hand slides down to your shoulders as he slumps forward.

“Happy birthday.” You whisper and smile at him. Wooseok laughs weakly. Sweat still trickling down from his forehead. He fishes for the mask and sunglasses he carelessly chucked in his back pocket.

He gives you a soft kiss on your forehead and leaves quietly. You can’t help but smile as you wipe yourself and wash up. You open the door and head to your abandoned table. 

You find a cup of warm tea sitting idly by your laptop and a note that says, 

“ _ I want to say I wish we can stop sneaking around like this but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy it.” _

You tuck the note in your bag and sip the tea. Ah, that’s the kind of pick-me-up you needed.


End file.
